


Prisionero

by AsraHasNoChill



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fingering, Fire play, I'm shameless I'm sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, but is referred as a "he/him" so it might be a trans guy, inappropiate use of bending, light domination
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraHasNoChill/pseuds/AsraHasNoChill
Summary: Zuko te ha atrapado y, bajo su toque, sólo te queda sufrir.O no.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Prisionero

El aroma a sándalo quemado de la habitación inunda todos tus sentidos y te invade la sensación de nostalgia por otro tiempo y lugar. Estás en la penumbra, apenas atenuada por un puñado de velas mal repartidas cuya llama crece y se encoge al compás de su respiración. Por eso sabes que está ahí, aunque no puedas verlo. El fuego responde a su dueño.

El silencio se ha instalado entre vosotros y puedes escuchar los sonidos de las diferentes telas y objetos metálicos que manipula. Te preguntas qué te depara el futuro, atado al poste como estás, las cuerdas suaves apenas haciendo mella sobre tu piel desnuda. Al apresarte te ha vestido con una única prenda: una túnica corta. 

¿Qué clase de tortura ha preparado tu captor? 

Se lo preguntas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¡No conseguirás que hable! ¡No desvelaré jamás la posición del barco de mis aliados!

Su risa sarcástica atraviesa tu piel, afilada y directa. Eres más poderoso que él, pero estás a su merced y lo sabes. Si tan sólo pudieras desatarte, mover los brazos, moldearías a tu antojo tu elemento.

—Oh, entonces debo haberme imaginado tu dulce voz ahora mismo, diciéndome que tus aliados están en el mar...

Aprietas los labios. Es cierto, has hablado. Te tiene donde quiere y en realidad eres tan débil que no has podido contenerte. No, débil no, bocazas.

—Por favor, te lo ruego…

—¿Me lo ruegas? Eso es muy interesante.

Al fin aparece en la luz, su silueta recortada contra la oscuridad, la luz de las velas bañando su bronceada y tersa piel. Sólo lleva un pantalón, que se le escurre por las caderas dejando ver los prominentes huesos de su pelvis. Te deja sin aliento.

—Adelante, ruega. ¿A qué estás esperando? —insiste.

Deberías odiarlo, pero sólo puedes pensar en recorrer con las manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo y besar aquellos recovecos que nadie ha besado antes. 

Se acerca a ti más de lo que debería, su aliento cálido se estrella contra tu gélida presencia y se convierte en vapor, empañando tus gafas. A no más de diez centímetros de tu boca, vuelve a hablar.

—Te agradecería mucho que me dijeras dónde está el Avatar —empieza, con su voz grave y ronroneante acariciando tu espina dorsal—. A cambio, podría darte lo que quisieras.

Su presencia felina puede contigo.

—¿Qué podrías darme que no tenga ya?

Antes de que se mueva ya sabes que no va a ofrecerte tierras ni títulos. Sus labios encuentran tu cuello y sus dientes rozan tu piel, fríos y afilados. Se te escapa un gemido cuando una de sus manos, firme y callosa, se cuela por debajo de la túnica y te agarra por la cintura. Está caliente y piensas en el peligro que te acecha: en cualquier momento podría hacerte arder.

No lo hace.

—Lo que quisieras —susurra en tu oído, casi un gemido. Te preguntas, si sus palabras ya son así de eróticas, cómo será hacer que se retuerza de verdad—. Tan sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Haces un esfuerzo casi titánico por no ceder a su propuesta, por no ser esclavo de lo carnal. Y vuelves a plantarle cara, a dejar claro que, por mucho que crea conocerte, tú no eres como él.

—No delataré jamás a mis amigos —gruñes, orgulloso.

Vuelve a reír, esta vez con mucha más sinceridad. Te preguntas por qué tienen gracia tus palabras.

—Eres un hombre de honor —declara—. Y te admiro por ello, así que te concederé un último deseo antes de ejecutarte.

Oh.

No habrá tortura.

—¿Puedo pedir lo que quiera?

—Menos tu libertad, claro.

Una risa se te escapa de los labios pues, al fin y al cabo, es probable que se trate de tus últimas horas de vida. Le miras a los ojos, como sabes que nadie más lo hace, con desafío e irreverencia. Cuando hablas, lo haces en su mismo idioma: gruñidos desesperados. Eres su presa y estás acorralado, pero no te rindes.

—Tócame.

Sus dientes relucen con las velas, sonrisa triunfante, y desliza su mano desde tu cintura hasta tu entrepierna. Sus dedos apenas encuentran resistencia cuando acarician tus labios, encontrando una sorpresa agradable.

—Vaya, vaya. Menudo pervertido estás hecho, poniéndote cachondo en medio de un interrogatorio. ¿Te van los chicos malos?

No respondes. No te permite hacerlo. Acaricia con delicadeza tu clítoris y te provoca un gemido. Hace demasiado tiempo que nadie te prestaba ese tipo de atención. Su boca se dirige a tu boca, pero se detiene a unos milímetros.

—¿Puedo besarte? —pregunta, inseguro.

Eres su prisionero, no debería preguntarte.

—Ahá —suspiras, incapaz de articular palabra ninguna.

Sus besos son ardientes y apasionados. Mueve los labios en una batalla que no puedes ganar. Te hace suyo con cada movimiento, con un breve mordisco y las caricias de su lengua. 

Gimes contra su boca, pues sus dedos largos, habituados a manejar el fuego, son ágiles y seguros. Te recorren como si te conocieran desde hace años, acariciando tu clítoris, explorando tus labios y penetrándote con suavidad. 

Das gracias a las cuerdas que te retienen y te impiden caer, porque el hombre te está volviendo loco y no estás seguro de que pudieses mantener la cordura. No con sus manos decididas, sus brazos fuertes y su boca inquieta que te reclama como su propiedad.

Se detiene.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bi—?

No puedes acabar. Ahogas una exclamación cuando rompe la túnica, vieja e inservible, haciéndola arder en el proceso. El fuego, sin embargo, no te quema. Admiras su destreza como maestro del fuego que, consciente de su poder y potencialidad de destrucción, es capaz de domarlo.

Besa tu cuello, tus hombros y tus pechos. Respiras con dificultad. Te pone nervioso la espera, la incertidumbre, el hecho de que sus manos estén quieras en tu cintura y no hagan el mínimo amago de moverse. 

—Aún no he escuchado esos ruegos que se me habían prometido —murmura contra tu clavícula—. Y yo me estoy cansando de sólo tocarte. 

Levanta una mano poco a poco, apenas rozando tu piel, y acaricia la redondez de tu pecho, permitiéndose admirarte. Toda la pasión ha desaparecido y, en su lugar, se instala la tensión. No quieres ceder, pero necesitas que sus dedos vuelvan a tocarte de la forma en que sólo él sabe hacerlo, con esa fuerza, esa necesidad, esa decisión. 

—Por favor, Zuko… Te lo ruego.

—¿Qué es lo que me ruegas, cariño? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? Si ese es tu último deseo, te consigo una túnica nueva y te doy agüita.

Te exaspera. Se hace el tonto a propósito, le gusta fingir que no te ha entendido, hacer que hables con propiedad, que le des todos los detalles de lo que quieres y cómo lo quieres. No quieres ceder, no quieres ceder pero ves cómo sale humo de su nariz y sabes que está concentrando calor en su lengua. Y la necesitas como necesitas respirar.

—Por favor, Zuko, hazme tuyo.

—Pero ya eres mío —responde, fingiéndose inocente.

—Sabes que no me refiero a es—AH. 

Sus dientes clavándose en la curva de tu cuello te arrancan un grito de dolor mezclado con placer. No se separa de ti. Succiona, aprieta, quema. Marca. Te está marcando con su mordisco de fuego. Eres suyo y hay una marca que lo demuestra. 

—¿Ves? Ahora eres mío —lo dice como un hecho inamovible, como una verdad universal que ha de asumirse sin cuestionarla.

Te tiemblan las piernas y notas la humedad resbalando por el interior de los muslos, lenta y apenas perceptible al ojo humano. Tu temperatura se parece más a la suya que a la tuya habitual, pero no puedes más. Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo te vuelve loco.

—Venga, te doy una última oportunidad. Ruega.

—Fóllame, Zuko. Fóllame, por favor. Te necesito.

—A tus órdenes —gruñe, sabiéndose ganador.

Sus manos se aferran a tus caderas para sostenerse mientras se agacha, creando un recorrido de besos. Se detiene en tu estómago y te mira, de rodillas. La imagen puede contigo y te agarras como puedes a las cuerdas que te atan para sentir que lo tienes todo bajo control. Pero no lo tienes, porque cuando se relame, lengua afilada, la anticipación te puede y tratas de moverte, de acercarte a él. 

Clava sus uñas en tu carne, obligándote a estar quieto, antes de hundir la cara en tu entrepierna. La misma lengua que puebla tus pesadillas te recorre ahora, dedicada por completo a tu placer. Lame y devora, el mejor manjar que existe, el agua en el desierto de su vida. Se te escapa el aire de los pulmones, creando una brisa fresca que os acaricia y se deleita en vuestras pieles desnudas.

Zuko deja ir una de sus manos y la lleva hasta tu coño. Acompaña los movimientos de su lengua con suaves penetraciones de sus dedos. No encuentra resistencia, estás mojadísimo y le necesitas como aire para vivir. Tus gemidos invaden la habitación. Te deshaces bajo su toque cariñoso, demasiado cuidadoso para ser tu captor. No quiere hacerte daño y esa parte de ti que quiere que lo haga, se ve sofocada por el placer de su dedicación nerviosa. 

Cierras los ojos y te muerdes los labios. Tratas de centrarte en tu respiración, en tu abdomen hinchándose y deshinchándose, en la tensión de las cuerdas en tus muñecas. En cualquier cosa menos su presencia y el placer que te proporciona. Te retuerces, un latido sordo recorriendo tu tronco inferior, y dejas ir el grito. 

Lo tienes cerca, pero no es suficiente. Lo necesitas más cerca. 

Te suspendes por las muñecas y lo abrazas con las piernas, atrayéndolo a ti y provocando un quejido por su parte. Hoy quería tener el control y le molesta saber que, incluso estando atado, sigues estando a cargo de la situación y no puede decir que no a ninguno de tus caprichos.

—Por favor, Zuko. Te necesito ya. 

No tienes que decírselo dos veces. Se levanta, liberándose de tus piernas, y hace arder sus pantalones. Es un dramático, pero no tiene tiempo de recriminárselo porque la imagen te deja sin aire como todas las veces. No sabes en qué momento habéis abandonado la farsa y el juego, pero en tu mente sólo hay hueco para su piel ardiente y la fuerza de sus músculos.

—Yo también te necesito —jadea, desesperado.

Te abraza por la cintura y te besa en los labios con pasión y fiereza. En sus movimientos ves la verdad detrás de sus palabras: él también te necesita a ti con urgencia y deseo inmortal. Su mano libre se dirige a tus ataduras y apenas se separa de tu boca cuando murmura:

—Te voy a soltar pero, por favor, no te hagas dueño de la situación como siempre.

Tu respuesta es un beso suave y cariñoso, un fantasma persistente sobre su piel gastada y maltratada. Le miras con franqueza. Es bellísimo, con su cicatriz y sus ojos miel y la forma en la que el pelo se le escapa del moño.

—Hoy soy tu prisionero. Sería un mal prisionero si no intentara escapar en cuanto me liberes, ¿no? Es posible que tengas que ponerme en mi sitio.

Una breve risa se le escapa, acompañada del humo habitual. Es feliz y te quiere y va a asegurarse de que lo tienes en cuenta y se te queda grabado en el alma. 

Hace arder tus ataduras y tu promesa de resistencia queda abandonada en un rincón en cuanto te levanta del suelo y te lleva, sin esfuerzo, hasta la cama. El colchón te recibe con amabilidad. Conoce cada una de tus curvas y te da la bienvenida al paraíso junto al hombre que, con mucho más cuidado del que esperabas, gatea sobre ti y te besa de nuevo. Sus mechones sueltos te hacen cosquillas en la cara y sonríes de lado a lado.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta.

—¿No decías que querías que querías estar al mando?

—Sí, pero no está de más preguntar antes de nada.

Sonríes. No sabes qué has hecho para merecer su amor, pero él se pregunta lo mismo así que estáis en paz. Tu única respuesta es un breve “sí” y un beso profundo, abrazándote a su cuello.

Cuando te penetra lo hace lento. Se desliza dentro de ti con la gentileza que lo caracteriza, asegurándose de que todas tus reacciones son las correctas. Ya no parece el chico angustiado y enfadado al que conociste hace años, pero si él no hubiera existido, no estaríais aquí ahora. 

Gimes en su oído y te dejas llevar por su ritmo, desatado, marcado y suyo.

***

Tumbado en la cama, cubierto por una fina sábana, bostezas. Estás cansado y quieres fundirte con el colchón. Su abrazo fuerte y firme te recuerda que estás a salvo. Besa tu nuca con dulzura y se aprieta un poco más contra ti.

—Lo siento mucho —murmura—. Por hacerte daño.

—Zuko, quería que lo hicieras.

Guarda silencio unos segundos.

—No ahora, cariño, ya sé que el rol lo disfrutamos ambos. Me refiero… en el pasado.

Te giras, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y le miras a los ojos. Acaricias la cicatriz de su quemadura y sonríes de lado a lado. Besas su frente, su nariz y sus labios. Vuelves a mirarlo.

—Tú también sufrías, cariño. Estábamos todos perdidos. Ya se te ha perdonado, hemos ganado la guerra, puedes dejarlo ir —dices, con delicadeza para no decir ninguna palabra incorrecta que pueda hacer que entre en una espiral de autocompasión—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Cierra los ojos y se abraza a ti con más fuerza. Acaricias su pelo negro, largo y desparramado sobre la almohada, y te preguntas qué has hecho para merecer el amor del ser más bello que haya existido jamás.

El mundo onírico te recibe con los brazos abiertos cuando, al fin, te dejas llevar.


End file.
